Don't you wake me up
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Scott and Rogue in conversation the Friday before the "Belmont Stakes."


**Title:** Don't you wake me up.  
**Series:** X-Men Evolution.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Pairing: **Scott/Rogue. Duncan/Jean, Scott/Jean and Scott/Teryn are implied.  
**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.  
**Notes:** There are three holidays in rapid succession that really suck for lonesome people. I tend to refer to them by the names of the races in horse racing's triple crown.  
**Summary:** Scott and Rogue in conversation the Friday before the "Belmont Stakes."

---

Friday. Around Sixish in the PM.

---

He quietly closed the kitchen door behind him and took a few moments to collect his thoughts. There are worse things in the world to walk in on than a panty flash.

"Ummm… Hi?"

She was lying on the kitchen counter. Clearly, and certainly more theatrically than usual, quite displeased. The stems of a bouquet were also sticking out of a garbage can, but understandably, this did not register right away.

"Not that I'm complaining. I like the boy shorts and all… But…" He paused for a beat. "You might want to… Ahem?!"

She finally acknowledged his presence with an annoyed grunt, not without some embarrassment she snapped her legs closed.

"Again, Hi?" he offered.

No response.

He paced around to the other side of the counter, his eyes on the discarded bouquet.

"Hello Kitty Eh?"

She turned to face him. Annoyed. Eyes narrowed.

He shrugged. "Chalk?" He asked, reaching towards her with an arm that was already full. He was holding an oversized bag of conversation hearts that was teetering on top of a medium to large heart shaped box, clearly filled with various chocolates… so the stories say.

She couldn't help but notice it.

She hated the tiny bit of herself that wished it was for her.

Her eyes returned to the ceiling.

"So… No on the chalk… Well. What's the deal with these flowers?"

She sighed deeply.

Hm? He pulled his arm back, and then shoveled a small handful of stale candy hearts into his mouth. A minute or two passed. He reached for another handful.

Realizing that he wasn't going to leave well enough alone she gave up the silent act. Well. To an extent.

"First off, it's a panda." She pulled herself up to a seated position. "Second, some jerk at school thought it would be funny to send me flowers.

"And…" He tried to draw some further explanation.

"For Valentines day?" She added.

"And this is a bad thing?" Again, he shrugged.

"As a joke!" She shook her head. Some A#-$#! Thought it would be funny to screw with me, okay? So that's why Ah'm not all sunshine and daisies. Sue me."

"I think I could, if not for this, for signing me up for that Spanish language dating show."

That got a laugh. Which was a nice change of pace.

"Ah thought you'd have been great on _Doce Corazones_."

"Sure... Except I don't speak Spanish… also of note: my inexplicable distaste for STD's."

"Clearly these problems could have been addressed." Her eyes glanced over at the red box again, perhaps foolishly.

"Look." He said with a softer smile. "I get it. Valentines day sucks."

She rolled her eyes.

"So says the guy who got nine personals in the school newspaper."

"Eight." He corrected her. "One had a fantastic _Joy Division_ reference."

"Ah counted nine…" She trailed off with a slight blush.

"Eight." He raised his index finger to his lips in a handy mime. "Paul was on the ledge about not getting one. So I convinced him that one of mine was for him. So. Yeah." He made an 'air quote' sign. "Eight."

"Ah see." She smiled. "This secret is going to cost you…"

"Fine… That's fair. But… You are sure that the flowers were a joke?" He asked. "Couldn't have been from a friend, trying to cheer you up perhaps?"

She disengaged, lying back down on the counter.

"No?"

"No." She cut off with some traces of venom. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"What?"

"Ah figured you'd have headed out by now."

"Afraid you are stuck with me. The professor is off at that cloning seminar in Prague with Dr. McCoy. Storm had that family thing with Evan. Logan is… Well… Logan. That leaves Jean and I in charge. Since she's out…" He paused. "Out on a date…" A very forced smile. "That leaves me the sole keeper of the curfew."

"Don't expect any problems from me, sir." She mockingly saluted.

"Good. Pizza is on the way. I stocked up on soda on the way home from school and…"

"And?" She asked.

"And. Jamie and I could use a third for 'The Settlers of Catan' if you aren't busy… Just until some of the other J.V. kids come back in."

A sigh.

"I'm not twisting your arm."

A deeper sigh.

"Not trying to pass off babysitting Jamie. Or Jamie's, depending on how it goes."

"Alright Scott…" She raised palm to her forehead. "Not like I have anything better to do tonight."

"Cool." He started for the door, his smile slightly less forced. "I'll set the game up in the rec room. Let me know when the Pizza guy is here?"

The light glinted off the red, heart shaped, elephant in the room.

"Hey Scott." She got up, swinging her legs over the edge of the counter.

He stopped in the doorway.

She started to say something but her tongue failed her. She pointed weakly at the heart shaped box.

"Oh. The Cliché?" He shrugged. "They're from Teryn. She said it's how they do it in 'the old country' then something about not forgetting her on 'white day' whatever the heck that is."

"Oh." …

"You didn't?" He laughed slightly. "No. No. Rogue." He waited to find her eyes. "The flowers were for you."

He shook his head.

"A joke she says…" He laughed again, still shaking his head while walking down the hall.

---

Later that evening:

Too much pizza was consumed.

The Island of Catan (in various randomized topographical forms) was settled repeatedly. Scott even let Jamie win an early game to keep his attention.

Soda cans were strewn about without (many) a care.

The game grew as more mutant teens returned home. This continued until there were more players than the game allowed prompting the beginning of movie night.

More pizza was eaten. Multiple calls to pick up soda cans went ignored.

"Andy! You GOONIE!!!" was screamed repeatedly.

Someone may or may not have fallen asleep on someone else's shoulder.

And upstairs a small bouquet (recently dusted off) stood proudly on a bed stand.

**Can't Stop got a Date with Hate.**

_**(asitiswhenitwas)**_**  
Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.**


End file.
